Too late again
by EonaDGM
Summary: Sasuke loved Neji. But he never had the Courage to confess. Then he left to join Orochimaru. The next time he saw Neji was as a corpse on the battlefield. He came too late to save the man he loved.


**Hello everyone**

 **My third story. Well only a one-shot, but whatever. And also my first one not crossover, only Naruto.**

 **Okay, for those who have read my story 'exorcists as ninjas' as well I have to say sorry. I have to revise what I said in the first chapter. That I would never kill Neji. Because unfortunately I did it here. Really sorry ;) But it's only a one-shot so please bear with it.**

 **Normally I am not fond of him dead or one-shots but this just came to me yesterday and I simply wrote it in one go.**

 **Disclaimer: None of the Naruto characters belong to me, only my stories and drawings of them.**

* * *

Too late…

Why am I always too late?

No, I don't mean it like Kakashi permanently coming late for our meetings.

No. I am always too late to save the persons important to me. The persons I love.

I was too late coming home to do anything about my parents' murder, even though I was still too weak to back then. I understood Itachi too late to keep me from killing him. And now I was too late to save the person I fell in love with.

I still remember the first time I met him. Yes, him. Problem? You may think of it as a bit strange that the Sasuke Uchiha, who could have every woman in the village, is gay. Well duh, I am. I never had any interest in any of these girls. Whatever.

The memory of our first encounter is very clear to me as I dream of it on regular bases these days. I see him walking down that academy corridor, filled with other genins, towards me and my team after scolding his teammate, they following him. He was an arrogant prick back then. Well, I was too, you could say. We were kinda similar to each other, both prodigies from high clans, both antisocial. Maybe that's why I felt that I could accept him, even back then already. Nonetheless, being how I was, I harshly brushed him off when he asked for my name. Throughout the chunin exams it showed that he was indeed a genius as well. Even though he lost against Naruto in the end. But today I know that is nothing disgraceful at all. I saw none of his fights, unfortunately.

One day, some time after the exams, on my way home I saw him training alone in the woods. For some reason I stopped to watch him. Why, I don't know exactly anymore today. Maybe it was because I wanted to spy on him for the next time of chunin exams. Maybe I wanted to see how that guy Naruto defeated fought like. Or maybe I was simply entranced by his movements. To be honest I would say it was the last. I stood there not moving for two complete hours only watching him. Then he got unnerved with me and asked me what I was doing. As I didn't have an answer I simply ran. I ran away.

Nonetheless the next day I was there again, watching him. This time he confronted me. I came up with the excuse that I was in search of a better training partner than the dobe. He laughed and asked me if he should take that as a compliment. I remember I blushed, only lightly but I did, even though I didn't understand why. In the end we trained together that day. And I found out that he was indeed strong. We continued that after this day. We trained together and I came to respect him and his skills. But we also talked. About our lives, our clans and the quirks of our teams. I opened up to him more and easier than I did to anyone. Sometimes I would find myself spending more time with him than with my team. Then my team had a mission together with his. He got pretty injured. I was so angry and so worried. That was when I finally understood. I loved him!

I fell in love with Neji Hyuuga!

But even after this realization nothing changed between us. I couldn't find enough courage to tell him my true feelings. And he did see nothing more than a friend in me. At least I guessed so. We continued with our trainings and I was content spending time with him. Then this whole shit with my brother happened. Apparently he visited me once when I was in hospital. At the day I awoke he was away on a mission. Nothing changed again until that day.

After my fight with Naruto at the hospital and Kakashi berating me, I ran to the training ground I always had met Neji. And he was there. Realizing my state he let me vent my anger in a fierce fight. After that we simply sat there, recovered and talked. He tried to get me to tell him what was wrong but I didn't. Maybe I should have told him. Maybe he could have helped me. Maybe I wouldn't have left then and a lot of things wouldn't have happened. But I didn't and nothing will ever change that. I also remember the last conversation I had with him because this is a memory I hold very dear.

 _~ flashback ~_

 _I'm sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree, still a bit sweaty from the hard sparring earlier. Next to me is Neji taking a sip from his water bottle. His long dark brown hair is slightly swaying in the breeze and I can't stop staring at him. My eyes follow a drip of sweat running down his face and then his neck, down under his wide collar. I blush slightly and force my eyes back up to his face. I can't count how much time I have already spent simply watching him. I fell in love with him after all._

 _But I had never the courage to confess. Maybe now that I am planning on leaving I will finally manage. But it will also hurt to leave him. I hope even if I do he will not hate me._

 _We've been talking before, at the moment reigns silence. I look down, afraid to speak. But then a question bursts out of me._

 _"_ _Have you ever thought of leaving the village?"_

 _He looks at me curiously. Then he turns ahead, thinking. I know he has never had an easy live in his clan and is still not treated the best, even though it improved. So maybe he also wanted to leave sometimes. And my thoughts are confirmed._

 _"_ _I did. Sometimes…" he answers in a silent voice, pauses a moment, then turns to me and changes to a firm tone, "But I would never do it. I have my duties here and people that care for me. There were moments I wanted to flee from the clan but I knew I never could."_

 _His answer is honest and I know it. I always knew he was a dutiful person. One of the traits I liked on him. Because it was something I never was. I lower my head and ask another question, sadness lacing my voice._

 _"_ _If I would leave on my own accord… for some years or so… What would you do?"_

 _He is looking up the sky, appearing to be deep in thought. Then he suddenly smiles and turns to me. A real smile. It looks beautiful on him. My heart clenches at the thought that I won't see that smile for a very long time._

 _"_ _I think I would wait for you to train with me again!" he says in a soft voice._

 _That brings a hopeful smile to my face. "Promise?"_

 _He chuckles. "I promise!"_

 _A warm feeling fills my chest. Hope comes back._

 _"_ _What's up with you today?" he asks still chuckling._

 _"_ _Neji, I –" I start. Now is the time. If I confess now…_

 _But suddenly I am interrupted._

 _"_ _Neji-niisan! Father called for you for dinner!" Hinata's voice sounds through the forest._

 _His face darts up in the direction while he shouts an affirmation back. I slump down. The moment is over. I lost the courage I gathered. Hinata kept me from finally admitting my feelings._

 _Neji turns to me and smiles again. He squeezes my shoulder and then stands up._

 _"_ _Sorry Sasuke but I have to go. But I will see you tomorrow, right?"_

 _I nod sadly. He returns it and waves goodbye, picking up his things. I am left to stare at his back as he turns a last time and smiles at me. This is the last I see from him._

 _Later that night I pack my stuff and head out together with the Oto-nins._

 _~ end of flashback ~_

I joined Orochimaru. Originally I didn't know that he was also sent to get me back. When I heard that he nearly died on this mission I wanted to slap myself. I killed the snake and left. I managed to kill my brother but it didn't satisfy me in the slightest. In the contrary. I was planning on attacking Konoha next. Of course I didn't want to kill him but maybe I could get him out before. Then all that with Obito started and the war. I knew he would fight as well. That was also one of the reasons I forced my way onto the battlefield in the end. I was planning on confessing to him when we were through this. I spent long enough hiding these feelings. I was happy to meet him on the battlefield. I looked forward to seeing him, to speak to him and to see him smile again.

But I couldn't! And I never will anymore! Because he is gone! He is dead. He didn't survive the war.

And the worst was that he was already dead when I even arrived on the battlefield. I came too late to save him. I could do nothing against the death of the one I loved.

He died because he shielded Naruto. I don't blame the dobe though. It was not his fault and he feels as guilty as hell already. It was Neji's dutifulness and his loyalty to his friend that brought him to do the sacrifice. Traits I loved at him but now I kind of hate them.

Nonetheless it hurt incredibly to see his body. To know that I would never speak to him anymore, never see him smile anymore, never train with me anymore and never even see me anymore. And to know that maybe if I confessed or didn't leave things would be different now. To know I would never be able to tell him about my feelings. And I couldn't even see him alive once again. He was dead before I arrived. I waited too long before I went out of the hideout. I took too long to get the former Hokages. I took too long to let me convince to fight for Konoha. If would have been faster he would still be alive.

I was too late. Again.

Already back then with my parents I was too late. I was training and came home late. By that time the whole Uchiha district was already murdered. I came too late to safe anyone. Too late to even say anything. And now I came too late to the battlefield to save Neji, the man I love.

At the moment I am standing in front of the memorial stone, looking at his name. Memories are replying in my mind from our conversations. And I am telling him what recently happened, not that anything special did, but it feels like a duty to me to keep him updated, even though I know he can't hear me anymore. Soft wind is blowing, moving through my bangs. I smile softly as I hear the light melody of a little bird.

"Hello Sasuke. You are telling him about your mission, aren't you?" I hear a soft voice from behind.

I don't turn as I know who is coming up to me. He is here nearly as often as I am. Soft steps stop next to me. I look up and see blond hair shining in the setting sun. Bright blue orbs with sadness in them lock with mine. Of course Naruto.

"Hn," I make an approving sound.

He smiles and turns to the stone. "Hey Neji. It's been exactly half a year since we lost you now. We miss you, you know. Not that I'm not grateful but what you did was idiotic. You hurt us all, especially Hinata, me and… Sasuke."

He looks to me so I continue. "That's true." I take a deep breath to finally say all I wanted to say to him. Naruto, feeling my uneasiness, takes my hand.

"Okay. Well, yes I miss you. I really do. When you let me train with you, you were the thing making me go on. It hurt to leave you. But it hurt much more to come back, only to see you dead. To finally come to the battle and to know you would never even speak to me anymore…"

My voice cracks and I quiet as I'm unable to continue. Naruto squeezes my hand and shuffles closer for comfort.

"Naruto… You were there when he… Was he… Was he sad or-or angry when he died?" I ask carefully. I didn't have the courage to ask that until now but I need to know.

His eyes turn to me and he smiles slightly. "No, he wasn't. He was… happy. Well as happy as one can be in such a situation. He said he was glad that his death has the purpose to save his friends. Oh, and something else! He said that if you ever came back I should greet you from him and tell you that he is sorry that he couldn't keep his promise."

I nod. He didn't forget the promise he made. It makes me feel happy. He would have waited for me if this hadn't happened. He cared for me even after I left. I smile silently until I hear Naruto's careful voice.

"Sasuke, I wanted to ask you that for a long time. What exactly was Neji to you?"

I turn my gaze to the ground and finally I am able to say out loud what I never was before.

"I-I loved him…"

Naruto smiles sadly. "I thought so. He was a really good person. I am really sorry for you."

I reply with the hint of a smile for the first time since the war.

"I know. Thank you."

Then we fall silent. He shifts the position of our hands so that our fingers intertwine. He leans his head on my shoulder as I am still slightly taller than him.

I miss Neji. And I still love him. But I know I will have a really good life with Naruto. After I came back he was there for me. The whole time and over the months I grew to love him. To truly love him. I am not angry because he was partially the reason Neji died. Actually the grief for him and the guilt we both felt for his death brought us even closer. The dobe confessed to me last month and I accepted immediately. That's the reason I am finally able to let go of Neji now. I will never forget him but I will look ahead. I have lived in the past for far too long and because of that I missed so many chances, lost so many people in my life and got so much suffering. From now on I will live as happily as I can with Naruto and all of my other friends.

From now on I will life in the present.

So that I will never be too late again.

* * *

 **Okay, that's it. Thanks for reading!**

 **I know Neji didn't say anything about Sasuke when he died (at least I assume), that's something I made up for this fic.**

 **Also I don't know if the rest about is death is correct as I kinda refused to read this scene. Yes, I know I'm strange sometimes ;). All I know came from pictures I (unintentionally) saw or other fanfictions.**

 **So hope you like it. If anyone will say their opinion on it, I would love to have reviews. Just no flames, please. Thank you ;)**


End file.
